Travis, Katie, and Connor
by NearlyGenius
Summary: What happens when Connor, feeling neglected, decides to try and win Katie?  Tratie!    Mostly for my enjoyment. Not my best writing... But pretty good. It was enjoyable to write.


**Disclaimer: I own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. No, *****sigh* I don't.**

It was their first day back at camp. Travis and Connor were unpacking. They had gone to see their mom over the winter, and now they were back.  
"…And then she fell in the stream," Finished Connor. **A true story! I ought to tell it one day…**

"But, what about the hellhounds," Travis asked **They were actually bears…**

"I don't know," Connor looked confused, "You don't really think about that when you're in the middle of a stream."

"I guess," Travis shrugged.

"So, how serious are things between you and Katie?" Connor changed the subject.  
"I think I love her. Why?" Travis asked.

"Well, she is cute…" Connor started.  
"Don't even think about it," Travis warned. Connor looked like he was planning a prank.

"You act as if she can't be won over," Connor said.

"Not by you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my brother, and you wouldn't due that to me." Connor just shrugged. Honestly, he didn't like how much time Travis was spending with Katie. They stopped doing as many pranks, and now most of them involved Katie in the planning, or as the pranked. **Or is it prankee? **She must be something.

"I'm just saying you should be careful," Connor warned.

Travis laughed, "Katie's too good-natured to do that." He got a hazy look in his eye, as if thinking about her. Connor had seen that look throughout the entire vacation. He was thinking about her all the time, and it was driving Connor mad.

"I'm gonna go see her," Travis said, leaving. _Something has to be done, _Connor thought, _I must get Katie Gardner. _Normally, Connor wouldn't care, but this was getting out of hand!

Travis entered the dining pavilion, to a sight he didn't want to see. It was Connor, his brother, attempting, and, failing, I might add, to flirt with Katie, _Travis's_ KATIE! Katie, ah, his sweet Katie, was not buying into it. Travis walked up to Connor, just in time to hear, "Around you, having Hermes as my godly parent is even better." Katie looked confused. "It's easier to steal your heart," Connor smiled. _How can the same smile that looks so cute on Travis look so off on Connor? _Thought Katie. Then she mentally scolded herself, _That's because you love Travis! Whoa, love? This really is serious! _

"Hello Katie, Connor," Travis said. He smiled at Katie, but glared at Connor.

Connor took no notice, "You know, we have actually met before. Remember the dream you had of the perfect guy? I was the guy standing to his right."

"Connor," Travis looked at him disapprovingly, "I'm surprised at you! After all I've taught you, you still can't figure out Katie is way too smart for those lines! I know how to make her melt."  
"And how might that be?" Katie put a hand on her hip.

Travis turned toward her and looked into her eyes, and, silently, prayed to Aphrodite. His prayers were answered, "Well, there's no sure-fired way, but I found it usually works to compliment her on one of her amazing traits. Those are easy to find. It could be her eyes, or hair, or the way she laughs, or the way she looks while planting a strawberry, or devotes herself wholeheartedly to something, or, even when attempting to kill you, she still manages to look perfect, or anything that adds to the pefection of Katie Gardner," And he kissed her. **I am completely aware that was completely out of character on Travis's part. (Aphrodite was helping him.) Do not complain, it (probably) won't happen again. Unless you ask nicely…**

"That was so sweet!" Katie said, throwing her arms around Travis's neck. Connor shot Travis a glare.

Connor attempted to get Katie back on his side, which, admittedly, she never was. But who could it hurt to try?

So he did, "Travis makes me wonder something."  
"What's that?" Katie asked.

"Do your lips taste as good as they look?" It took all Katie's self-control not to slap him, and all Travis's not to punch him.

Connor was oblivious, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Katie and Travis looked at each other, before Katie responded, "Yes."  
"Want another one?"

"Katie!" Cristina, another daughter of Demeter, said, "We HAVE to talk!"

"Um, sure," Katie said. She kissed Travis, and Connor hugged her, before she followed Cristina.

"So when where you planning on telling me you have _both _the Stoll's wrapped around your little finger?" Cristina sounded indignant.

"What are you talking about?" Katie looked at Travis and Connor, and they were arguing. They didn't do that often.

"I'm talking about Connor flirting with you, and right in front of Travis!"

"He was not!" Katie replied, drinking her coke. _Was he? _Katie tried to recall.

"Was too!" Cristina said.

"Do you have to act so…9?" Katie asked.

"I am 9," Cristina pointed out. Katie rolled her eyes.

In the meantime…

"Connor, what is wrong with you?" Asked a very angry Travis.

"Eating dinner? I thought that was obvious…" Connor grumbled.

"I meant with Katie," Travis glared at Connor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Connor denied.

"Yeah, you do," Travis insisted, still incredibly furious.

"Oh! I think I know now. You mean the fact that we're in love?" Connor looked at Travis.

"She doesn't love you," Travis insisted.

"Ask her," Connor shrugged.

"Okay, I will," Travis was thinking of how to kill Connor.

The next day, in the strawberry fields…

"Travis, what are you doing?" Katie asked, as Travis tried and failed to plant a seed. He had started helping her a lot more often since they had started dating.

"I'm planting a seed," He replied.

"No, you're killing a seed," Katie laughed.

"We can't all be perfect at this," Travis said.

Katie blushed and moved closer to help him, "You see, you're putting this seed in here, then you cover it with a little dirt, and put a little water. The-ah!" Katie tripped over some dirt, and Travis caught her in both arms and she looked up at him, and he looked down at her. They both leaned in, and where about to kiss when…

"Am I interrupting something?" Connor asked, plopping down in between Travis and Katie.

"No," Katie said, at the same time Travis said, "Kind of." They looked at each other.

"Um, okay, good," Connor said.

"What do you want?" Travis snapped. He still hadn't forgiven Connor for flirting with Katie.

"Well, Chiron figured out it was me who put circus mirrors in the Aphrodite cabin, so, as punishment, I have to work here, in the strawberry fields. I just have one problem. I don't know how to plant a strawberry," He explained. This was partially true. He had replaced the Aphrodite mirrors with clown mirrors, which was HILARIOUS. He just didn't get in trouble for it.

"Well, I'm teaching Travis how to plant a seed, I guess I could help you too," Katie said, oblivious.

"Great," Connor said, scooting closer to Katie.

Katie began, "Well, like I said, you dig a hole. Then you put in the seed, cover it with dirt, and add a little water. You've got it! No, Cristina!" The young girl was attempting to grow a plant, but what she didn't realize was that it was a fake strawberry plant. Katie rushed over to help her.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Travis, as soon as Katie was out of earshot.

"Absolutley nothing!" Connor was fake-shocked.

"Sure. Before you attempt to get Katie again, I suggest you ask Alesia," Travis told him.

"Fine. Tell Katie I'll be back soon," Connor said, and was off.

Alesia was sitting on the grass, leaning on the dragon, Peleus, and she was online. Ever since Alesia had come to camp, they were a lot more active online. Coincidence? I think not!

"Hey Alesia!" Connor greeted, sitting next to her.

She got nervous and slammed her book shut **See discovering**"Who's reading? Not me!" Alesia was a terrible liar.

"Right. I need your help," Connor changed the subject.

"Wazzup?" Alesia asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

"How do I get Katie to like me?" Alesia slapped him, hard.

"What was that for?" Connor asked, examining his arm. Sure enough, there was a bruise.

"For trying to ruin your brothers chance at love!" Alesia exclaimed.

"Love?" Connor felt awful. He thought it was just a crush…

"Yes, love!"  
_Stop overreacting! How does she know? Had she asked Aphrodite? _Connor laughed at the idea, but he was nervous. It was very possible she had. Alesia was close with the Gods.

"How do you know?" Connor challenged.

"Can't you tell? The way he looks at her with joy and love in his eyes. How he looks depressed when she is really angry at him, but ecstatic when his pranks get her attention. The way he kisses her. And so many other things. And she loves him too! Like, when she's really mad, her eyes hold disappointment like she expected better. And, oh, you just have to look and you'll see!" Alesia sighed. If it was anyone but his brother, he would of said something along the lines of, "Lay off the romance novels!" But he realized she was right. He had to apologize.

Back at the strawberry fields…

"Travis!" Connor called, "I'm sorry!"  
"Wh…" Started Travis.

"No time! Katie is _hot_! You have to tell her you love her, or someone is gonna take her from you!" Connor explained.

Dinner…

"How'd it go?" Connor was about to ask, when he saw Katie and Travis kiss and say, "I love you." His question was answered. In Olympus, Aphrodite smiled.

**Bad ending, sorry.**


End file.
